


Leonardo想要推开窗户

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我写得仿佛“Leonardo想要出柜”





	Leonardo想要推开窗户

Leonardo有时会想要推开窗户。他记得在佛罗伦萨的夜晚，明亮的月从屋檐后升起，月光在阴影之上流动，摇曳的烛光将建筑与人影拉得很长很长。佛伦伦萨的夜晚与白日截然不同，如同另一个世界在日与月的交界之时从大地的深处翻转而出。

Leonardo记得轻快的脚步从屋顶上略过时的声响。他停下画笔侧耳等待，有时他足够的耐心会得到回报。脚步声再次响起，那是非常细微的声响，几乎只有心脏跳动的间隙那么迅速，在空中崩裂，如同一个易碎的泡泡，一个单向的问候。

他知道自己推开窗户的时候会看到何种的风景。他会看到水光倒映在威尼斯斑驳的墙壁上，从富有商人的阳台延伸至扶手架下醉醺醺的乞丐。贵妇华丽的裙摆在拐角处一闪而过，雄鹰无声地盘旋与淡薄的云层之上。他深呼吸的时候能够闻到充沛的水汽，从鼻腔到肺部，令他的的肌肉舒展。他全身的毛孔都放开，捕捉世界的呼吸。

他会看到那个黑色的身影。人们说那是邪恶在人世间穿梭；是死神在收割人间的灵魂；是一个孤魂野鬼。是危险。是血腥。是暗杀。那个身影乘着风，一切人造的道路对他来说都形同虚设。他看到那是比黑色更深沉的颜色，是比烟尘更容易忽视的虚影，轻易便摆脱了他视线的追索。他总是陷入那个身影中。那在风中变幻的形状在他的脑海中挥之不去，他始终听到那个声音在耳中响起。那是如此微小的声音，以至于听到它的人会将其当成一种恩赐。

Leonardo想要推开窗户。他想要再一次看到那个身影像鸟儿一样升起，又像树一样扎根于大地。他想再也不会有如此自由的身影。但他知道那是一个谎言。

Leonardo站在窗前。他想要推开窗户但他从未伸出手。他在等待，就仿佛他拥有全世界的时间。他听到敲门的声音，是坚定而急促的。深夜的访客不约而至。

“Ezio！有什么可以为你做的吗？”Leonardo站在窗前，他转过身。

“Leo，我又找到一个！”穿戴披风但摘下了兜帽的男人在烛火下笑着说。


End file.
